Generally speaking the present invention can be regarded as an improvement on the earth clearing means which is disclosed in Australian Patent Application No. 27720/84. The earth clearing means described in the specification of that application is particularly suited to clearing earth and other foreign material from plough discs. It has a number of advantages but it does nevertheless have some drawbacks. As the agricultural implement is operated, the plough discs are rotated and any earth which is accumulated on the spacer elements between the plough discs is removed by a scraper plate which is fixed adjacent to the spacer elements. Earth accumulated on the disc itself tends to be removed by falling into the void created on removal of accumulated material from the spacer elements. As, however, the scraper plate is located a fixed distance from the spacer elements, earth can become compacted and pressed between the scraper plates and the spacer elements. This compacted earth does not prevent rotation of the plough discs and spacer elements, however, layers of compacted earth on the spacer elements may cause damage to the scraper plates and their mounting arms. Any damage will impair the operation of the earth clearing means. The object of the present invention is to overcome the above drawback.